


Holding Hands

by snflwr



Series: 29 Day OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 29 day otp challenge, Drabbles, Each day varies but they are still at their canon ages, M/M, Update when I can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snflwr/pseuds/snflwr
Summary: In life, one would think that the best things are experienced in the motions of grand events. To Otabek, it's the little moments he shares with Yuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my 29 Day OTP Challenge! *fanfare*
> 
> This is entirely self-indulgent. Please note that this is SFW. There won't be any age-up Yurio.
> 
> I have done this OTP challenge a few times over the course of years! I thought about sharing my writing, so here we are!
> 
> It is 29 days because I chose not to participate in one of them for personal reasons.
> 
> I absolutely adore Otabek's and Yuri's relationship. Hope you enjoy this as much as I do!

Bundled up and ready to brace the snow outside, Yuri Plisetsky walked out first, followed by Otabek. The two settled into a comfortable silence, and Yuri, while knowing the route by heart, found himself looking up at the other skater with a curious glint to his eyes. 

He didn’t look down to meet his gaze but it was as though he was aware, and if he was, he didn’t show any sign of discomfort.

“Beka,” he called. Otabek turned his head slightly to face him.

“Yeah, Yuri?”

Yuri paused. Heat graced his cheeks and he hoped that his friend wouldn’t point it out much less comment on it. He held out a clenched fist. “Can you hold this for me?”

Otabek looked at his hand, then held out his own, palm facing upwards under his fist. “Sure.”

Yuri quickly laced their fingers together as soon as their hands made contact. From his peripheral vision, he could see the slight upturn of Otabek’s smile. His insides fluttered.

Score.


End file.
